Blood of Dragons
by Kaiseress
Summary: An unknown force is moving toward Hikaru Himuro, and when a wild new girl shows up at Ryugujo, things only seem to get more complicated until Hikaru ends up trapped with her in the Dzone! HikaruxOC. T for now, might get upped later.
1. Something Strange, Someone New

Wow, and here was me thinking I'd never get a non-GX story up! Well, here's a new one guys; I bet most of my old-time reviewers didn't even know what Dragon Drive was until now, but I decided to write a fic about it because I was bored.

**Blood of Dragons**

Summary: An unknown force is moving toward Hikaru Himuro, and when a wild new girl shows up at Ryugujo, things only seem to get more complicated until Hikaru ends up trapped with her in the D-zone! HikaruxOC

Warning: violence in later chapters (you know me, after all), possible language, possible OOC (the series just got released in a America, what do you expect? I haven't seen the Japanese version yet and this takes place after volume one, kay?)

Disclaimer: Like most of the things Kaiseress writes about, she does not own Dragon Drive, though if she ever gets incredibly rich, she might buy the rights to Hikaru because she is crazy about the cynical non-talking peoples.

Chapter 1: Something Strange, Someone New 

He could tell there was something wrong, and not just because Kokao was jumpy. The giant dragon hadn't been himself for nearly a week, and that alone was cause for worry. Kokao was usually perfect—for Hikaru anyway. Some people had seen the great dragon before Hikaru had gotten at him, and the creature had been wild, uncontrollable—and unstoppable.

But still, his dragon's uncharacteristic behavior wasn't what was bothering the Dragon Drive champion, though he didn't doubt that was a factor. There was something unsettling moving toward him and his dragon partner; Kokao wasn't the only one getting edgy.

Hikaru Himuro was unsure and even nervous for perhaps the first time in his life.

Golden eyes narrowed. There was a change in the odd force—a glitch? Maybe. Or maybe something that would only tangle the web further.

_I'll meet it, whatever it is_, he affirmed. _I've never been afraid of a challenge; why start now?_ He looked at the black Dragon Drive mobile phone in his hand and the card holding his only trusted friend. _Though I probably should get back in practice_.

Fifteen minutes later, Hikaru stood in the center of the Dragon Drive floor at Ryugujo, and it was the same old story. As soon as the other competitors spotted Hikaru—not exactly a difficult task—he was the only one awaiting D-Break. His eyes were closed, not in the usual boredom, but in annoyance. Perhaps being as distinctive as he was—combined with his reputation—had more disadvantages than he'd thought.

Not even Reiji Ozora was here today, and Sumishiba was no doubt still sulking in a corner somewhere, nursing his wounded pride. A defeat as crushing as the one Hikaru had given the pawnbringer was hard to bounce back from, even for the second-ranked player in Dragon Drive.

"You're all cowards," a voice said. "How pathetic are you all, that you cower in front of someone who you've never even tried to defeat? So he's the champion; what do you think some of the greatest battles in the world are? Upsets. If I had a dragon, I'd be in that arena already. Actually, someone help me out. Is it an option for me to simply get my own dragon now?"

A tall girl, nearly Hikaru's own height, had made her way to the front of the stands. Her black hair hung to about her shoulder blades, and she had piercing silver eyes. She had a wild look to her; not quite controlled, dangerous.

"Okay, seeing as you're the only challenger, I guess we can bend the rules a bit," the woman announcing said. "Himuro, do you mind?" The response was a nearly imperceptible jerk of the champion's head, but the announcers at Dragon Drive had learned to attune to Hikaru's reserved movements.

The girl was led over to the dragon-assignment area and hooked up. She closed her eyes in concentration as the machine whirred and flashed. Finally, her dragon appeared on the screen.

"And—wait, what's your name?" the announcer asked.

"Saaya," the girl replied, not supplying a surname.

"Saaya what?"

"Just Saaya, drop it," she snapped.

"Okay, Saaya's dragon partner is Kazeryu, a Wind-type dragon with, as expected, wind-related abilities. And isn't he a nice-looking dragon!"

Kazeryu was definitely a "nice-looking" dragon. His body was clear silver patterned with gold spiderweb in what looked almost like a veil draped over his back and neck. There was a blood red spike at the end of his tail, and his eyes were the same startling crimson. Also, he was a relatively large dragon, nowhere near Kokao's size or even that of Sumishiba's dragon, Junranshi, but big enough. Hikaru guessed his size at around three-fourths of Junranshi's.

Mutters erupted around the room, most of them bets on how long the new girl would last. Before Kazeryu had been shown, the best offer had been for two seconds—literally. Now Hikaru heard bets for up to twenty and thirty, and even a minute from one guy. He smirked. The girl's dragon was impressive, that he would admit, but it was her first Dragon Drive. She had no connection with Kazeryu, he wouldn't take her commands, and as of yet, his wings were undeveloped. Kokao had the advantage on every front. He was bigger, stronger, faster despite Wind-types' natural speed, could fly, and had been in too many fights to count, all of them won.

It was over before it started, but Hikaru didn't particularly care; maybe there would be an unmanned dragon to fight, like Doryu.

Saaya received her Dragon Drive card and a red mobile, and then headed toward the floor. She barely looked at Hikaru before taking her seat.

"And D-BREAK!" the announcer yelled, initiating the Dragon Drive sequence.

The terrain was more rural than urban this time, and a heavy rainstorm was raging. Hikaru stood behind Kokao's crest, waiting to see the girl. This was actually a good terrain for her dragon; the rain would blend a bit with the silver of Kazeryu's scales, but the gold and crimson would give him away. A flashy dragon wasn't always a good thing.

Hikaru's sharp eyes scanned the area quickly; a flash of gold caught his eye, and he mentally instructed Kokao to go after it. The giant dragon responded instantly; for the moment at least, he seemed to be over his uneasiness.

Suddenly, Kazeryu came out of nowhere, not exactly surprising Hikaru, but catching him slightly off-guard. Kokao moved out of the way easily, and Kazeryu nearly crashed to the ground.

_How is that dragon flying?_ Hikaru wondered. _A human's never piloted him before; he should be grounded. Still, if Reiji Ozora has taught anyone anything, it's that there's a shock-factor in this game_. He instructed Kokao to create a double and move behind the smaller dragon, using the same technique he'd used on Sumishiba. He would never have used that move on a witness of his other fight, but the girl had never seen it; she had no idea it was coming.

Kazeryu had recovered, and Hikaru could see Saaya clinging to his neck, drenched by the pouring rain. Suddenly, she slipped on the dragon's soaking wet scales, starting to fall to the ground.

End Chapter 

Huh, that was weird. Tell me if you liked it, guys, kay? I know it's weird, BTW. Review please!!! Does anyone but me even read Dragon Drive? It needs to be an anime; it rules!


	2. Trapped

Blood of Dragons has a second chapter, oddly enough for a side thingy. Enjoy, I suppose. This will most likely be a short fic; I hope you all know that. 

**Evil Riggs:** I'm glad you find it interesting; thanx for the endorsement. :)

**chip: **thanx for reading, and thanx for the compliments. This might not be too good, it's only my first Dragon Drive fic and I don't really know how to make it work. Please warn me if Saaya looks like a Mary-Sue (I hate them, so I'd really like to avoid that).

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

Outside D-zone 

"Jack her out of the system!" L yelled. "Get her out of there; do you hear me? If she falls here, she could be killed, even if it is virtual reality!"

The agent in the control room ran through the procedure rapidly, trying to get it right as fast as possible. He knew that if he couldn't get it, they would have to rely on Himuro to get to the girl before she hit the ground.

_Thank God she's not fighting Sumishiba; he'd let her die, that idiot sadist. At least with Himuro she's got a chance. That kid's sort of merciful at least_, he thought. _Dammit, I can't hack into the system; she'll fall!_

"L, I can't get her out! Tell Himuro; maybe he can stop her from falling!" the agent called frantically. _Maybe he _will_ is what I'm hoping for; I know he _can.

"Hikaru Himuro, your opponent is falling and we are unable to jack her out of the system! Catch her before she falls if you can!" Agent L yelled into a microphone that had a speaker in the D-Zone.

In D-Zone 

_I got that_, Hikaru thought, instructing Kokao to go for the falling girl. Kazeryu wouldn't be a problem; it wasn't that he had thrown Saaya off, rather that his scales were far smoother than most dragons', and she had been unable to keep her grip.

Kokao reached Saaya with time to spare, catching her in his talons and setting her gently on the ground. Kazeryu landed five feet from his master and bumped his nose against her cheek.

"Get off," she muttered, halfheartedly pushing at the dragon. "Oh fine, don't." She rubbed the silver dragon's neck, which he had curled around her body.

Hikaru noticed a cut on Saaya's right arm, probably from either Kazeryu's or Kokao's talons.

"What are you _staring_ at?" she demanded. He gestured toward the slash on her forearm. "Oh. Why didn't you say so, then?" Hikaru's answering shrug was subtle enough that Saaya barely saw it. Instead of arguing what she had determined was a lost cause, she attempted to stop the bleeding from her arm, pushing Kazeryu away so that his rough tongue wouldn't exaggerate the injury. "So how do we get out of here?" Saaya asked after three or four minutes. Hikaru decided it was time to break his silent streak.

"I don't know why they haven't pulled us out already," he said.

"Why? Because I'm hurt?"

"And the time limit's up."

"Don't talk much, do you?" she asked tiredly. There was that little head-jerk again. The girl sighed. "I give up. Whatever. Just get us out of here, will you people?" Saaya called loudly. There was no answer.

Kokao's restlessness seemed to catch up with him again; the giant dragon started pacing back and forth, his long tail sweeping over the grass and tearing it up. Suddenly, he roared loudly. Kazeryu jumped and nearly fled, and Saaya clapped her hands over her ears to block out the noise. Hikaru went to his dragon's side.

_Kokao, what's wrong with you?_ he demanded.

_I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to_. The dragon was trembling. It was almost imperceptible, but it was there; Hikaru could feel it.

_Pull yourself together_, the teen commanded. _I'm sure it's just a temporary freeze in the program_.

_No you're not, and you know it as well as I. This is what we've been feeling for a week, Hikaru. Something messed with the program with the sole intention of trapping us inside, and they did it. We've lost all connection; if we hadn't, they would have jacked us out when they heard Saaya yell_. Hikaru tried to argue the freeze theory again, but Kokao stopped him. _If there was only a freeze, they could still have informed us about it. Stop denying this; it isn't like you_. Hikaru stopped arguing.

"We're disconnected," he said emotionlessly.

"What? You mean we're stuck here?" Saaya cried.

Hikaru nodded slowly, his eyes closed again, but this time not in boredom or annoyance. This time, he was just thinking. Why would someone want to trap him and Kokao in D-Mode?

"Himuro, if we really are stuck here, we had better find somewhere to shelter, right?" Saaya asked, shivering. Hikaru remembered that it was still pouring rain; he had forgotten in the confusion of the disconnection. He and Saaya were both soaked beyond any prior experience that hadn't involved being submerged in water. He was only wearing a light track-sweatshirt over a t-shirt and jeans, all of which were soaked through; her clothes didn't look to be in any better condition.

He nodded again and motioned for her to follow him. He had no idea where he might find shelter—he'd never seen this D-Zone before—but looking for one was better than standing in the rain and probably getting pneumonia.

"You have no clue where we're going, do you?" Saaya asked after ten minutes of wandering aimlessly in the downpour.

"No," Hikaru said irritably.

"Sorry," the girl said apologetically. "I know you're trying, if that helps at all." Hikaru didn't respond.

_Hikaru, I think I might be able to take off to try to find something from the air_. Kokao sounded resigned, at least temporarily. Hikaru gave him the okay, and the dragon launched quickly. Kazeryu glanced at Saaya briefly, as if wondering what he could do.

"If you're tired, I think Kazeryu wouldn't mind carrying two," Saaya said.

"I'm fine."

"He doesn't mind."

"He's too young; don't ask too much of him." Saaya fell silent.

"Sorry to bother you," she said, and Hikaru wasn't sure if she was sarcastic or not. In a way, she seemed sincere, but there was an edge to the girl's voice that he couldn't quite figure out.

_There's a rock overhang ahead of you by a bit. It should be big enough to fit you two at least_, Kokao's voice echoed in Hikaru's mind.

_Thanks_.

"Follow me," he said, moving off in the direction Kokao had mentioned.

"You know where we can stay for the night?"

"Yes." _Or longer, but I won't mention that. Who knows how long we'll be in here?_ He found the overhang easily enough; it wasn't really hidden, just a bit obstructed by a small pine.

"This'll work," Saaya said. "Think we'll be able to start a fire?" Hikaru gave her an incredulous look.

"If you want to try." He looked pointedly at the wood around them: sticks and branches, all soaked and completely unsuitable for fire-building. They would be for days even if it did get sunny.

"Oh. Right," Saaya realized sheepishly.

Hikaru led into the overhang; really it was more of a cave. It was closed on two sides by rock, one by the pine tree, and the fourth was blocked by brush and sticks that had been blown there by the wind.

"Well, though I must say I would have preferred having a fire so I could dry off my clothes, this definitely works," Saaya affirmed.

"Until the storm lets up."

"Right. Then we'll try to contact someone, right?"

Hikaru just nodded, but really he just didn't want to spend longer than he had to trapped in the cave.

End Chapter 

And here we have chapter 2 done. Yay me, I'm not as pathetic as you might have thought at first.


End file.
